Part 2
After his seeming defeat by Solomon, Red had reconstructed his body into his gigantic Final Form, transporting us to a blazing inferno in the process. It was reminiscent of our first encounter. Except now the scenery,much like the true power of Red, had become very real. The music had erupted into a loud blaring sound, a furious drum of death. Faced against Red's insane amount of health, my own demise was imminent. Solomon was my strongest monster. But not even he stood a chance. It was like trying to fight a mountain. Within seconds Solomon was overpowered and dropped to the floor, when Red crushed him to death underneath his foot. The sadistic demon took his time as he snapped Solomon's vertebrae and ribs like dry, brittle twigs. I could tell he was enjoying our pain. "This is hopeless. I'm a dead man." I had to no choice but to send another monster to his death. We were all going to die. I only hoped they would forgive me. After decreasing Red's health by a miniscule amount, Anguirus was also obliterated. Red unleashed a hail of blazing hot needles into his face, until he collapsed. Another moment of unspeakable agony, then nothingness as my ally faded away. I asked Red how he knew my name. And then, he said it. For years she was being tortured by something nobody understood. Now I knew what it was. Now I understood why I was mocked about Melissa's death, and how the game knew about it. Because HE knew about it, because HE was the one responsible. And this time, he was going to kill me. I was taken back to the board to send Godzilla to his final stand. Barely anything was left of the board, just Godzilla and Red's icons, and... ...the fifth monster. In the midst of everything that was happening, I had completely forgotten about it. I tried yet again to select it. I cursed, I begged,I screamed at it to do something, ANYTHING to help me. To no avail. There was only one thing to do. I knew Godzilla didn't stand any more of a chance than the rest did. But maybe, maybe now that all the other monsters were gone, the fifth monster might finally awaken. I managed to get the creaure's icon selected, and I pressed the A button as fast as I could. The icon started to shake, as if it were trying desperately to move! It was then that Red decided he was done playing fair, and before I could activate the monster, he went for the killing blow: paralyzing my heart. My hands started to become numb and unfeeling, but even as my vision was fading away, I still tried to pressed the A button. Red surely was breaking one of his rules, but he must have thought that if he could kill me quickly, then it would be too late for any consequences to matter, he would have won. He was wrong. Red's power was being challenged by another force. It prevented him from killing me, and when I regained my vision I saw a familiar sight: "...Who are you?" "What? How is that possible! I...Red told me that he killed you..." "But how will I be able to stop him now?" Her words stirred something inside of me. I wasn't going to die like this. And I had more to fight her for than just my own life, I had to fight to save Melissa, and the world she inhabits. With her help, the 5th monster was finally unleashed: It was time to end this, once and for all. Together, we would take this damned hellspawn out of existence. Acacius was by far the strongest playable monster in the game. He had to be, if we were to have any chance of surviving. His "punch" involved turning his hands into blades, which caused tremendous damage. But Red had more than enough life to spare. In the end, this would come down to pure skill: With one final strike, Red was destroyed. His body disintegrated and sank below, accompanied by a soar of triumphant music. Slowly, the paralysis wore off, and I was able to stand up again! We had done it. Melissa's death had been avenged, and I felt overwhelming happiness...until I remembered all the death and pain that led up to this point. All the other monsters who had fought and died. I was about to mourn them, but the game had yet to conclude. Tears of joy streamed down my face, and I broke out crying. I cried harder than I have in several years, maybe in whole life. All I had been through, all I had discovered, and now the game was coming to an end. But before she and the others left, Melissa had something to tell me: